


Varitas mágicas de chocolate

by TapuKokoa



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game, y las varitas mágicas de chocolate como invitadas especiales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapuKokoa/pseuds/TapuKokoa
Summary: Es 11/11 y Yami sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere hacer con William.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Varitas mágicas de chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy algo tarde pero tenía muchas ganas escribir algo con estos dos para el Día del Pocky, así que feliz 11/11!~  
> ✧☆
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Varitas mágicas de chocolate.

¡¿Varitas mágicas de chocolate?!

¡Esos definitivamente eran Pockys! Yami estaba seguro de que alguien había viajado a su país y traído la idea consigo, porque lo único en lo que diferían era en el nombre. 

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora. En esos momentos solo quería llevar a su destino planeado la caja de chocolates que había comprado días antes. 

Logrando evitar cualquier tipo de interrogatorio por parte de Finral durante el transporte, y haciendo pasar su visita a la base del Amanecer Dorado como una reunión formal, el mago obscuro entró como si nada a la oficina del capitán de la orden.

Vangeance se encontraba leyendo unos documentos frente a su escritorio. 

“¡Aquí los tengo!” Anunció, alzando la caja a la vista del otro.

“¿Varitas mágicas de chocolate?” Preguntó William, dejando sobre la mesa los papeles que tenía en la mano. 

La expresión indignada con la que el extranjero respondió estaba tan marcada que resultaba graciosa. 

“¡No me traiciones así, Doradito!” 

El aludido soltó una risita y se puso de pie. 

“Bromeaba, recuerdo lo que me contaste sobre cómo es ese día en tu país.”

“Hm. ¿Lo recuerdas _todo_?” Preguntó el Toro Negro, añadiendo cierto tono de provocación en sus palabras. Hace tiempo que le había contado sobre el 11 de Noviembre en su país (y sobre cierto juego en particular), y hace aún menos tiempo que le había prometido llevarle una caja llena de los dulces más parecidos que había encontrado en el reino para conmemorarlo. 

Sin embargo, no iba a mentir: sus intenciones iban más allá de eso. Realmente tenía la esperanza de poder hacer más con el otro capitán además de regalarle unos cuantos dulces; solo esperaba que éste captara sus señales, y le diera una respuesta. Sabía que entre los dos existía cierta tensión cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ¿qué mejor forma para destaparla que con el día del Pocky?

“Entonces… ¿quieres intentarlo?”

La sonrisa de William se amplió ante la propuesta. “Sólo si prometes contarme más cosas sobre tu país después.” Dijo mientras observaba cómo su invitado tomaba asiento en su escritorio como si éste le perteneciera.

“Trato hecho.” Respondió dicho invitado, sin dejar de sonreir más por la anticipación de estar cerca del otro que por ganar el juego. 

Entonces Yami procedió a tomar uno de los palillos de la caja y colocar uno de los extremos entre sus labios, esperando a que el otro hiciera lo mismo. 

William, por su parte, tenía la mirada fija sobre la figura del capitán sentado sobre su escritorio, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos apoyados en cada costado de su cuerpo. Verlo así le parecía increíblemente atractivo y no sabía explicar la razón; quizá era porque se daba el lujo de comportarse tan desvergonzadamente precisamente en un lugar que conectaba personalmente con William.

Finalmente el enmascarado tomó acción y se aproximó para coger el extremo restante de la galleta, aquella que estaba cubierta de chocolate, con sus labios; en cuanto lo hizo, ambas miradas fueron fundiéndose lentamente en una silenciosa competencia: ámbar contra lila. 

Yami fue el primero en avanzar, su expresión iba tornándose cada vez más provocativa con cada tramo que le permitía acercar su rostro al de William. Pero los ojos del enmascarado no parecían inmutarse, respondía a cada avance del lado contrario sin perder el control de sus emociones. Pero aunque ambos se mantenían firmes y no se doblegaban a causa de la cercanía, cada vez era más notable el cambio en el ambiente. 

Cuando quedó el único tramo del dulce que los conectaba y sus narices prácticamente se estaban tocando que el calor emitido por el cuerpo de William comenzó a aumentar. La última señal para Yami fue la sensación de dos manos posándose sobre sus hombros, agarrando el tejido de su manto como signo de anticipación, así que dio el último paso y cerró el pequeño espacio que aún prevenía el que sus labios se tocaran.

Era como haber conocido el Paraíso por primera vez. 

El contacto había sido rápido pero con fuerza suficientemente apliacada como para provocar que el sonido que sus labios generaron al chocar fuera bastante perceptible. 

“Nada mal.” Comentó Yami después de separarse, mientras limpiaba lo que quedaba del chocolate en las comisuras de su boca con el dedo pulgar. 

El enmascarado aún se tardó en procesar lo que había pasado. No es que no se lo hubiera esperado, de hecho había estado deseando que sucediera, pero era complicado lidiar con el hecho de que las sensaciones generadas por la realidad habían sido aún más intensas de lo que su mente hubiese podido imaginar. 

Y solo había sido un beso de piquete.

“Hágamoslo de nuevo.” Propuso sin pensarlo dos veces. 

“Te está gustando mucho esto, brillante. ¿Eres fan del chocolate?” Preguntó el extranjero, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos instantes. Bromear con William siempre era satisfactorio porque no se inmutaba con sus burlas, y al contrario, se las regresaba con elegancia. Era una de las razones por las que le intrigaba tanto, y por las que sus bromas habían comenzado a llevar consigo señales de coqueteo desde hace tiempo. 

“Se podría decir que es así.” Respondió William, siempre anticipando sus palabras con una pequeña risa. 

En esta ocasión fue él quien tomó uno de los palillos de la caja, pero en vez de colocarlo en entre sus propios labios lo aproximó a los de Yami, invitándolo a recibir el dulce. 

“Quién diría que fueses tan impaciente para estas cosas.” Rió éste, aproximando su su rostro hacia el extremo de la galleta que le era ofrecido por su rival. Sin embargo, antes de el dulce pudiese tocar sus labios, este le fue quitado inmediatamente del camino y reemplazado por algo más suave. 

**_Y más dulce._**

William le había dado un pequeño beso. 

El pequeño bastardo. 

“Eso es hacer trampa, Doradito.” Sonrió. 

El aludido ya se estaba comiendo el palillo que se suponía debían utilizar para la siguiente ronda del juego. 

“Nunca me dijiste que eso estaba en contra de las reglas.” Sonrió desafiante. 

_Touché._ Pensó Yami, relamiéndose los labios con deseo al ver la manera en la que William saboreaba el dulce. La manera tan provocativa de hacerlo, añadida al cómo sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados escrudiñaban cada movimiento que Yami hacía, iban llevando al Toro Negro al límite del control. Realmente necesitaba volver a tener esos labios sobre los suyos lo más pronto posible, y lo más que pudiera.

Así que ninguna palabra fue pronunciada después de eso. 

Los fuertes brazos de Yami tomando posesión de la cintura del otro para acercarlo nuevamente a la calidez de su cuerpo, y las manos de William acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas fueron indicación suficiente para saber lo que venía.

No está de más decir que ese día William continuó su día con los labios rojizos y ligeramente hinchados, un chupetón sospechoso en el cuello, y una caja llena de varitas mágicas de chocolate descansando sobre su escritorio.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta cómo William bromea con Yami cuando hablan, es como un juego de ping pong de provocaciones.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
